


In This Together

by dudewheresmytea



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU where Nyx survived, Comfort, Drabble, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 13:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20154103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudewheresmytea/pseuds/dudewheresmytea
Summary: Nyx survived but not without repercussions. He and Ignis work through it together as best as they can.Drabble for Ignyx Week 2019, day four. Prompts used: I got your back, nightmares.





	In This Together

Nyx rapidly sat up in bed, sweat pouring off of his neck and chest. His breathing was hastened.

Ignis awoke.

“Are you alright, darling? Another nightmare?”

Nyx hated how he suffered from this affliction. The last thing he wanted was to drag someone else into the bullshit.

“Yeah, it’s alright. I’m okay,” he said, forcing a smile in the dim-lit bedroom.

Ignis placed his hand gently on Nyx’s shoulder. “You don’t have to hide it from me for my sake. We’re in this together.”

Nyx, comforted by the kind words, lowered himself back down and snuggled against Ignis’ warm form.


End file.
